The Maze
by kazenostigmafan4ever
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma are invited by Jugo's old friend to make it through a baffling maze. Will they have enough mental power and strength to make it through or will the challenge be too much for them? This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me guys:)
1. Ch 1 The Unexpected Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Just this story and Hiroshi Akiyama is an OC. I hope you guys like it !  
**

**Ch 1. The Unexpected Challenge**

Kazuma , Ayano and Ren were sitting in the meeting room as the Head of the family had summoned them. Jugo who was as usual drinking his tea looked up and said "I have an interesting mission for you young people to solve today….it involves intelligence, wit and even physical strength."

Intrigued by his words the said young people listened attentively as he continued.

"I had a childhood friend named Hiroshi Akiyama who was an excellent spell caster. He had always got a keen interest to solve puzzles and riddles since childhood, and even now during old age. About five years ago, he had this idea to build a maze….which no one could ever escape. A few years ago he finished building it and has been inviting young spell casters from all over the world to try and find a way through it…." He paused and took another sip of his tea…

"No one has ever been able to reach the end and escape this maze to this very day….So therefore as his old friend, he recently sent me an invitation to send some Kannagis to try and solve it and I have been thinking about sending both Kazuma and Ayano on this mission…" He looked around as there was silence in the room.

Finally Ren said "I want to go along as well…it sounds like fun…."

Jugo answered "Only people above 15 and below 25 with high magical power are allowed to go, so unfortunately Ren….. you cannot join them…." Ren sighed unhappily.

Ayano said "It sure sounds easy…..and fun…..I could handle it myself without HIS help…"

Jugo shook his head and said "No , that doesn't sound like a good idea….besides ,considering Hiroshi's level of excellence…I'm sure the maze will be difficult to solve….You will definitely need a strong partner to back you up…."He paused and looked directly at Kazuma.

"So Kazuma, what do you think….I will pay you a very good amount of course…"

Kazuma replied "It sounds easy enough…good way to earn easy cash…..I'll do it" At this Ayano growled and mumbled something that sounded like curses. At her behaviour, Ren sweat dropped, Jugo just sighed and shook his head, and Kazuma of course merely smirked. "This is going to be an interesting mission..."he thought.

"A car will be here to take you to Hiroshi's house tomorrow morning at 7 am. Make sure to be ready on time." With this Jugo mentioned for the three of them to leave. They got up and left the room in silence, wondering what kind of maze Hiroshi Akiyama had built and if they would be strong enough to find a way through it…

* * *

It was about 8 am. Ayano and Kazuma had just reached Hiroshi Akiyama's house, behind which he had built the maze. As the two youngsters entered, an old man about Jugo's age appeared to greet them. He had graying hair, a long beard, wore a yukata (like Jugo) and had twinkling green eyes which held a little mischief in them. Overall, he looked like a wise old man who liked to have some fun, even at his age.

He greeted them with a smile saying "Long time no see Ayano. Wow, you sure have grown up…..the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl of ten….."At this, he started laughing heartily. Ayano and Kazuma immediately took a liking to him.

He stopped laughing and looked at Kazuma "And you must be Kazuma Yagami .Jugo has told me about you. He said you were a very excellent spell caster…" Kazuma merely nodded his head (as we know, he isn't the talkative type).

The old man continued "Now let's see if you two can solve this maze. Let me remind you it requires a lot of mental, physical and magical strength. If you lack any one of these, I suggest you turn back right now…"He opened his eyes and looked at them. Both Ayano and Kazuma stood their ground.

Ayano smiled and said "Don't worry oji-san, we'll definitely try our best and make it through this maze of yours." She looked at Kazuma and nudged him to say something.

Kazuma merely said "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."Ayano merely sighed at his arrogance.

Hiroshi said "I have invited other spell casters for this challenge. They're waiting inside." With that he turned on his heel and started walking towards his house (it's just like the Kannagi residence, just smaller). Ayano and Kazuma just followed silently.

* * *

**Who are the other challengers? What exactly does this maze consist of? Can Ayano and Kazuma make it through or will it be too much for them? **

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Any corrections of spelling mistakes, compliments and ideas are welcome….Please read and review so that I get encouragement to write more….**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story. Until next time~~~~~**


	2. Ch 2 Introductions are made

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Alicia is an OC. I hope you enjoy reading this chappy!**

**Ch 2. Introductions are made .**

Hiroshi led the way to his backyard where the other contestants had supposedly gathered. Once there Ayano stared and Kazuma whistled in surprise and astonishment at the other contestants….

Together Ayano and another female contestant shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Hiroshi looked very surprised and asked "Do you two perhaps know each other?"

Ayano growled "Kind of " she said looking at the other female.

Catherine McDonald gave her usual over exaggerated laugh "You could say we know each other. Though I'm surprised YOU have been invited as well…" She said looking directly at Ayano.

Ayano shouted "You're one to talk! Did you forget soooo easily who won the battle between us…" At this Catherine scoffed and shouted "WELL YEAH, THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO AND THIS TIME I'VE GROWN STRONGER AND I'LL DEFINITELY BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" And so their fighting continued…

Meanwhile Hiroshi asked Kazuma "Are they always fighting like that?"

Kazuma replied "Well yeah, you could say so….They've always been bitter enemies…"

Hiroshi said " Let me introduce you to Catherine's partner…" He walked over to the girl standing quietly on the other side watching Ayano and Catherine fight.

Hiroshi introduced the girl saying "This is Alicia McDonald .She is Catherine's cousin and will be accompanying Catherine in her quest through the maze."

The said girl had long purple hair, blue eyes and was wearing a long matching purple dress which went up to her knees and had small butterflies printed on it.

She nodded to Kazuma and extended her hand saying "It's a pleasure to meet you." All this time her face held a blank expression on it.(Poker face)

Meanwhile Catherine and Ayano had gotten tired of fighting and were walking over to the two of them . After introductions were made ,Catherine started flirting with Kazuma (as usual to rile Ayano up) .Ayano took the bait and shouted "YOU LAY YOUR HANDS OF HIM , STUPID BLONDE"

Catherine shouted "HE DOESN'T HAVE YOUR NAME WRITTEN ON HIM OR ANYTHING…...YOU'RE NOT EVEN DATING HIM , RED HEAD…HE DOESN'T DESERVE SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU!"

Ayano shouted while summoning Enraiha "DO YOU WANNA GO AT IT ?!"

"SUITS ME JUST FINE SISTER !" Catherine shouted while summoning Mettatron(don't know whether the spelling is correct….)

Hiroshi intrupted them by saying "Looks like the other two participants are here…..let me go welcome and introduce you to them…." After saying this he started walking towards the gate completely ignoring the stares he was getting from the young people he had just left behind.

Ayano and Catherine made their weapons disappear. Ayano said "You mean there are even more contestants other than the four of us."

Catherine said "Of course, why wouldn't there be…"

"I didn't ask you ,BLONDIE!"

Catherine growled and opened her mouth to say something when Kazuma interrupted her by saying "I think that's enough you two. We need to go and meet the other contestants" Alicia nodded her agreement.

"But Kazuma…"Ayano wailed.

"I'll agree , if Kazuma says so." Catherine replied.

Together the four of them followed Hiroshi towards the gate. When they reached there Ayano and Kazuma had the second shock of the day…..

They stared speechless towards the newcomers. Catherine and Alicia had a confused look on their faces.

Mayumi Tsuabuki smiled at Ayano and Kazuma and her partner Yuji nodded towards them as well.

"I am not at all surprised to see you two here today…..After the Taisai incident we Tsuabukis haven't been able to thank you properly."After this she bowed her head (in thanks) and Yuji did the same. They raised their heads in a few seconds.

All this time Hiroshi looked very confused. He said "You mean you two know the Tsuabukis personally as well!" When Mayumi, Yuji, Ayano and Kazuma nodded their heads , Hiroshi started laughing heartily saying "Wonders never cease to exist…."

He wiped the tears off his eyes(from all the laughing) and continued saying "Since all of you are here I would like to explain the rules of the game….."

* * *

**What do the rules consist of? Will Kazuma and Ayano be able to beat the Tsuabukis and the McDonalds and get through this maze? **

** I have tried my best to show the bitter rivalry between Ayano and Catherine! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know many of you read this story but please spare a few minutes to post a review. I would like to know your opinion about my story. **

** Special thanks to Scarlet Ammo 19 for her help and guidance. Thanks to mariamalata98 , animeismylife15 and Scarlet Ammo 19 for favs/follows.**

** Kyoko1308 - Thank you for your support. I'm trying my best to update regularly but I'm kind of busy with school work.**

** Guest - Thank you for reading my story. I'll continue writing of course. I just request you to leave a name so it'll be easier to talk to you. **

** Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story. Until next time~~~**


	3. Ch 3 The Rules and the beginning

**Minna, gomen ne! I had exams so I was very busy studying and didn't have time to update. I knew what to write but I didn't have time to type it out! Now Christmas vacations have started so I'm a little more free than before. Hope you guys like this chappy! It's a bit longer than the others.**

**StrawberryPrincess015 – I'm going to make some romantic scenes but later in the story, not now. There's a small romantic scene in this chappy. I hope you like it!**

**Scarlet Ammo 19 - I'm glad my story makes you relax.**

**Kyoko1308 – Glad you like it. I'm trying my best to update soon. But I've got studies to do as well , sooo I am a little busy. Hope you enjoy reading this chappy.**

**Guest – Thanks for all your support. Please become a member so that I can talk to you more easily !**

**Shinomori's Woman – Thanks for your advice. I'll follow it from now onwards.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kaze no Stigma.**

* * *

**Ch.3 The Rules and the beginning of the maze.**

Hiroshi looked at the six young people in front of him and said "The rules of the maze are simple….."

" The maze contains different dimensions , therefore it is possible that you many be separated from your partner .In such situations you mustn't panic. The person trapped in the other dimension must find a way to return back to reality. If he or she manages to do so then they will immediately be transported back to their respective partners or in the same vicinity as them. The partner who isn't trapped must continue on his journey through the maze. During this time he may come across other challengers."

The six of them listened intently as he continued " Two teams can only engage in battle when they are equally matched, i.e. , if each team contains two members. If you attack another team member who is separated from his or her partner then you will be immediately disqualified."

Catherine interrupted him by asking " So, you mean to say that we need to fight each other and the pair that loses will be disqualified?"

Hiroshi answered "Exactly. You will only be considered the winner if you reach the finish line along with your allotted partner else you will not be considered the winner."

" If you want to quit the game then all you have to do is admit defeat. When you do so you will immediately be transported to the starting line along with your partner."

They nodded their heads as he continued "Any violations of the above rules will lead to the disqualification of the respective team…OH yes, the winning team will also get a marvelous prize."

"What kind of prize?" Ayano asked.

"You'll find that out only if you manage to finish the there is a time limit in the game. If you do not finish during that time then you will lose. To finish this maze you must be brave and strong but you must also never lose faith and hope…." He said the last two words very slowly and carefully…

Before they could ask any more questions he closed his eyes and started chanting some weird spell. When he finished the six youngsters were not in front of him anymore !

He sighed and said "I hope at least this time one pair manages to win."

* * *

**With Ayano and Kazuma.**

**Ayano's POV**

We were standing right in front or Hiroshi oji-san when he closed his eyes and started murmuring something. All of a sudden this bright emerged and I felt myself glowing…then everything went black…..

I felt the hot sun shining on my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself sitting on the ground. I stood up and looked around and suddenly realized that I was all alone! My first thought was Kazuma ' Where was he? Had something happened to him? Was he hurt?…'

Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts…..

" Wow Ayano, I didn't know you cared so much about me!" He said with that usual arrogant voice of his..

I recognized that voice immediately.I turned around and saw the very person who had occupied my thoughts for the past few minutes. I glared at him and shouted "If you were right behind me then why didn't you tell me instead of watching me worry about you all this time!"

He shrugged and said with a smirk on his face "So, you admit that you were worried about me."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT !" I shouted. My face was red with anger and embarrassment. Anger because he just stood behind me silently while I was worrying about him and Embarrassment because he had just heard my thoughts about him.(She was speaking her thoughts out loud without realizing it)

* * *

**Kazuma's POV**

I quickly thought of a way to change the subject since I realized if I teased her anymore she'll surely summon Enraiha and chase me with it!

I smirked and walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug. I could feel her face becoming redder and redder with each passing second. I smiled slightly , realizing that my plan to calm her down had worked. I pulled away from her and said "Do you know where we are ?"

I saw her blank face which was still red and sighing I repeated the question. This time she heard me and replied "I-I don't know. Maybe we're in the maze. It looks like a normal one which are in amusement parks."

* * *

**Ayano's POV**

I saw Kazuma walking towards me after my sudden outburst. He stopped and all of a sudden he gave me a hug ! I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised at all. His arms were so warm and strong and comforting. Suddenly I remembered everything that happened with Bernhardt and Kazuma's reaction when he saw Tsui Ling's carbon copy, Lapis. Didn't he still love Tsui Ling? Then why was he embracing me like this?

Suddenly he pulled away.I immediately missed the comfort of his strong arms. He asked me a question which I didn't hear, probably because I was still busy thinking about him and his past. He sighed and repeated his question. This time I replied by saying ""I don't know. Maybe we're in the maze. It looks like a normal one which are in amusement parks."

" You do know that looks can be deceiving. According to what Jugo told us about Hiroshi and his excellence, I doubt that this maze will be anything but easy. Now, lets not waste any more time. Remember, there is a time limit." I nodded my head and followed him as he turned on his heel and started walking.

* * *

**Kazuma's POV**

I looked behind at Ayano. She was following me silently, deep in thought. I slowed down so that she could catch up to me. I don't know what she was thinking but I did know that she was slowly and gradually softening my hardened heart. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for her.

I loved to see the different expressions that she made, that was mainly the reason I teased her, to see her reaction. She looked cute when she blushed. That's why I kept irritating her. With that in mind I walked through the maze with a resolve to protect her with all my might, even if she insisted that she didn't need any protection.

* * *

**Well, how was it ? Liked it, hated it? R&R. I've tried my best to show a romantic scene so please review and tell me wheather you like it or not ! **

**So the challenge has started! Thanks to all those people who have reviewed and given me inspiration and advice. Any corrections , ideas and suggestions are welcome.**

**Thanks to mariamalata98 , animeismylife15 , MissBubbly and Scarlet Ammo 19 for favs/follows.**

**Stay tuned for the next chappy of this story. Merry Christmas to all of you! Until next time !**


	4. Ch 4 Finding the way

**Well, I'm back. This chapter has no romance in it ,but I hope u guys like it all the same.**

**Scarlet Ammo 19: Hope you enjoy your vacation, nee san.**

**Guest :Thank u for the advice. I have watched this anime about 20 times so I know their personalities pretty well. Kazuma only hugged her so that she stops screaming. You know, to make her shut up. I hope you like this chappy. Thank u for your support. Also, pls leave a name or become a member so that I can talk to you more easily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Wish I did though(sigh).**

* * *

**Ch.4 Finding the way.**

* * *

**With Catherine and Alicia**

**Alicia's POV**

When I woke up I found myself sitting or more like passed out on the ground. I looked around and saw Catherine passed out as well, right next to me. I noticed that she was snoring. She was probably asleep ! I crawled over to her and thought of a way to wake up my feisty cousin. I hadn't tried this tactic before but it looked like a fun way to wake somebody up. I bet she'll get up and scream at me but I'm sure her reaction will be worth it.

I walked over to her and whispered " Cousin Catherine , your mother wants to see you ! If you don't get up in the next 2 minutes the maids are going to pour a bucket of ice cold water on you !"

I saw her stirring in her sleep and giggled to myself, the reason I said that was because back in America, Catherine was treated like a princess by everyone except her mother. My aunt is a very strict person and also a very disciplined woman. She doesn't tolerate any nonsense from anyone, not even her husband. She dislikes people who are late risers and therefore when Catherine refuses to leave her warm and comfortable bed, she often finds herself in a pool of ice cold water! She is only pampered by her father (a little too much in my opinion), therefore she turned out to be what she is today, a spoiled little princess. Even though her mother tries to bring Catherine's feet on the ground, she often fails due to her husbands deeds!

I giggled and I knew that when I said the next line Catherine would get up with a start, like she had been hit by a thunderbolt! I whispered "Your time's up cousin ! Maids , please bring that bucket here and throw it on Princess Catherine's face!" I knew that she heard me because the minute I finished the sentence , woke up with a start just as I had predicted !

She shouted "I'M UP ALRIGHT, YOU PEOPLE DO NOT NEED TO THROW WATER ON ME !" She blinked and looked around and realized that she wasn't in her bed at home . She saw me sitting on the ground and holding my sides, laughing uncontrollably. She started shouting at me but of course I wasn't paying any attention to her, my sides were still paining from all that laughing.

Finally she got tired of shouting and asked, "Where are we ?"

I replied "We're in the maze, obviously! That old man chanted some weird spell and probably transported up to different places in the maze !"

"So now, we need to find to find a way to get out of here . Let's go!" I sighed and followed her silently.

We were walking in silence when all of a sudden Catherine almost tripped on something. I sighed at her clumsiness. I looked around to see what she had tripped over and what I saw made my eyes open in disbelief. There was a bright light surrounding us . Catherine probably triggered something!

* * *

**With Mayumi and Yuji**

**Mayumi's POV**

We were currently walking through the maze trying to figure out which was the right way to go. I seemed like and ordinary maze to me but I reminded myself that looks can be deceiving. I looked at Yuji and found him staring at me as well. A blush immediately rose to my cheeks. He probably noticed because he immediately looked the other way. We walked together in silence when suddenly Yuji stopped. He pointed to the floor but I couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell me.

Understanding my confusion he replied " Can you see those small pebbles on the ground?" I looked closely to see what he was talking about. Yes, there were tiny multicolored pebbles on the floor. I answered "They're just ordinary pebbles, what about them? They won't cause us any harm."

He shook his head " In olden times, it is said that some of these multicolored pebbles activated spells when they were stepped on."

"So you mean to say that if we step on these pebbles, some kind of spell will be activated !" He nodded.

"But there so many of them, we can't possibly avoid them all !"

" We'll just have to try our best then, Mistress Mayumi."

He started jumping from left to right, trying to avoid the pebbles. It was hilarious to see him do that, but this was no time to be joking around ! We had a time limit plus we had four opponents. With this in mind I followed Yuji jumping to avoid the troublesome pebbles.

* * *

**With Ayano and Kazuma**

**Ayano's POV**

We were walking around the maze in silence only exchanging a few words.

"Hey Kazuma, why don't you use your wind powers to find the right way instead of roaming around ."

"I already tried that. It's not working and I don't know why."

" But aren't we allowed to use our powers inside the maze?"

" We are , but I don't think we are allowed to find our way through the maze by using our powers. Maybe we can only use them for combat."

I sighed "You're just useless aren't you!"

"Not as useless as you are."

"WHAT WAS THAT …" His eyes widened in astonishment. I looked to see what he was staring at. There was nothing behind me. But that's when it hit me. He was staring at me. I WAS GLOWING. Alone I might add. I looked around in panic. I tried to ask him what was happening but he couldn't hear me. The last thing I saw was his anxious face before darkness took over.

* * *

**Well ,that's all for now. Alicia is supposed to be a little mischievous. I tried to show her personality in this chappy. R&R and tell me weather you liked this chappy or not. **

** I know its not kind of me to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but that makes it more interesting to read right ?**

** Merry X'mas to all of you ! Until next time !**


	5. Ch 5 Trouble!

**Well, I found time to write this chappy! I won't be able to upload until after 16 Jan so please bear with me . Thank u for your support! On with the story! Hope u like it :)  
**

* * *

**Ch 5. Trouble!**

* * *

**With Catherine and Alicia**

**Alicia's POV**

I saw this bright light surround us ,it was so bright that I couldn't see anything…I closed my eyes to shield myself from the light…when I opened them, everything looked normal ….except…

Catherine sighed " Thank goodness, I thought something had happened…."

"Um…Catherine…..I don't remember seeing this huge multicolored stone in our way….." I pointed to the large stone that blocked our path. It was like a wall.

"I don't remember it either…"

We went around the big stone. It looked like a normal one. Then suddenly I noticed something .The walls of the maze seemed VERY high…that would be an understatement…..they looked humongous …That's when I realized…..

"CATHERINE, YOU BIG IDIOT!"

She jumped and looked surprised at my sudden outburst.

"What?" She asked. By now she was thoroughly confused.

" IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR CLUMSINESS!"

" What happened?"

"WE SHRINKED IN SIZE, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

"…..….."

"WHAT!"

I forced myself to calm down and said to her in an even voice "It looks like you triggered this when you tripped on that stone." I pointed to the huge multicolored rock.

"That means it'll take us twice the time to finish this, even if we run, we're so small now that it'll take us eternity to find our way through this stupid maze!"

I nodded thoughtfully and said " Yes, it will take us a lot of time ….but…..maybe this spell has a time limit and after that we'll return back to our normal sizes. But of course, that's just a theory…..I'm not really sure. For all we know…we may be like this till this game is over…..I hope not though."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, LET'S GO"

I followed her jogging to walk faster.

We finally made it to end of the passage. Suddenly Catherine who was leading the way, stopped. I looked over her shoulder and what I saw made me blink twice.

" W-What is that?" I asked her looking towards the giant monster that blocked our way….it looked like a giant insect.

"I-I-I think it is an insect…..a-a-and it l-l-looks v-v-very h-hungry" She stammered.

" We can't possibly f-fight this thing e-even with our powers….we're too small." I took a step backwards.

"So, there's only one option…..and that is….…RUN!" She shouted turning back and running with all her might.

"S-S-STOP, DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND…..HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted running after her.

That huge insect was still following us. We turned a corner and hid in the shadows. It couldn't see us and confused, it turned back the way it came….

We sighed in relief.

"WHEW! That was a close call."

"Uh-huh….but…..you know what…..I have a feeling that's not the end of this…we'll probably meet many more of such monsters while we're in this state." I sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, it's all my fault that this happened…."

"There's no point in blaming each other for something that's already happened. We should be on our way. Remember, we've got to win this no matter what…not for ourselves but for the McDonald family."

My cousin nodded her head and started walking again, probably still cursing herself in her head.

* * *

**With Ayano and Kazuma**

**Ayano's POV**

I felt myself glowing and looked around in panic. I closed my eyes to shield them. When I opened them again….everything was pitch dark…..there was nothing….no maze…..no light…..no ground and also…no Kazuma. I felt myself floating .There was absolutely nothing. Tears sprang to my eyes when I realized what had happened. I had triggered something and had entered another dimension. I knew that I had to find my way out of this place …...because if I didn't , we would never be able to win this thing. I lit my hand on fire. I felt relieved when I saw that my powers worked in this place . I looked around and saw a path a few meters below my feet. I managed to get myself on that path and walked ahead. I made a vow to get out of this place as soon as possible so that we could finish this maze and go home.

The flames from my hand cast an eerie glow and I shivered . The path I was following seemed endless. It was made up of stones and looked like an ordinary path. The only difference was that normal paths are on the ground, but this path seemed to be floating in mid air. Did Hiroshi oji-san really build this by himself using his magic? It was a different kind of magic. It did not include the four elements. I reminded myself that I needed to find a way out and kept walking, hoping to meet someone or find a way to get back to reality.

After walking for a few minutes the path went upwards, like a hill. It was very steep and I had great difficulty climbing it, even though I was a trained warrior. The path curved upwards in a steep angle. When I managed to climb up after a few minutes of climbing, I saw something that made me feel a little relieved. The path joined the ground, which meant that it now looked like an ordinary path with the Earth on both sides. I sighed in relief and climbed upwards. It was still pitch dark. The only light was coming from the fire on my hand. The land around me was completely barren. There was only the path in the middle, nothing else….no vegetation….no nothing…..it felt as if I was the only living thing in this place. Trust me ,THAT was NOT a good feeling. I felt alone, lonely and most of all , scared. Would I ever be able to get out of this place?

* * *

**Kazuma's POV**

When I saw Ayano glow, my eyes widened in disbelief. This bright light surrounded her and then all of a sudden ...she just…..disappeared. She wasn't to be seen anywhere. I remembered Hiroshi saying something about going to another dimension. I realized that it had happened to Ayano. Once she got out, she would automatically be transported back to me wherever I was. I took Hiroshi's advice and started to walk again.

'Ayano…..please be safe. I can't get you out of there. Only you can do that.' For the second time in my life, I felt utterly helpless. I couldn't sense any space distortion like Pandemonium. It felt like she just disappeared without a clue. No traces what so ever. Only she could get herself out of this. All I could do now was continue on my way so that when she came back we'll be able to win.

* * *

**So, Alicia and Catherine have shrinked in size! Ayano got transported to another dimension! What more does this mysterious maze consist of? Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

**Thanks to MissBubbly, Scarlet Ammo19, animecrazylover4ever, mariamalata98 , KazeNoStigmaFan24, animeismylife15, kawaiipanda63 , sweetserenity13 , A-ccentric , Kawaii-chan K , and kayle6425 for favs/follows.**

**Read & Review! Tell me whether u like it or not. Luv u guys! Until next time!**


	6. Ch 6 Another Dimension!

**Well I'm back from my vacation! I had tons of fun! I'm also refreshed and full of ideas. Thanks for waiting so patiently for this update…..luv u guys:) On with the story…**

* * *

**_Ch.6 Another Dimension!_**

* * *

**Ayano's POV**

I have been walking for what seems like hours…doesn't a single person live in this place?...the place has no light…no people …..no insects…infact, this place has no living being what so ever! By now I was thoroughly scared. Was there really no way to get out of this place? What if I could never get out? Such frightening thoughts kept flooding my head until…I saw a hut…A REAL NICE HUT! It was made up of twigs and trees, like the ones you find in villages. For the first time in my life I felt relieved…..relieved to see that I wasn't the only living being in this dimension. I walked towards the hut and knocked.

The door was opened by a very old woman. She was bent over, had gray hair, a dirty face and was covered by a thin shall. Overall she looked like a witch to me, if only I hadn't known better.

"H-H-How may I help you my dear?" she asked looking up at me, her black eyes shining as the candles in her room lighted up her figure.

This place was giving me the creeps. Before I could answer, she said something that startled me.

"A troubled heart…"

"Eh?.."

"Please come inside my dear and I'll explain every thing…."

I silently followed her through the hut. It was much bigger inside than it looked on the outside. The place was lined with large bowls and weird paintings, the candles gave the hut an even eerier glow. There was a monstrous bowl in the middle of the room. A shiver went up my spine. Yup, this place definitely looked like a witch's house.

She led me to a table next to the big pot and sat down on one of the two chairs. She gestured towards the other chair telling me to sit down. I did as I was told.

"You are in love with a guy but cannot confess to him, right?" Her sudden question startled me.

"H-H-How d-did you…." By this time I was almost positive that she was a witch.

"You needn't worry, I am not a witch."

"C-Can you read my thoughts?"

"Why yes, of course I can." She said that as if it was the most common thing on Earth.

"I cannot read your thoughts…no, that would be a wrong way to put my ability…"

"A-A-Ability?"

"Yes my dear, I cannot read your thoughts…..but…..I can see through your soul." Her declaration scared me more than ever.

"See through m-my s-soul?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I can see through your soul. I can see your pain. You love a guy but cannot confess to him , right?" She repeated her previous question. I nodded my answer.

"T-T-There's nothing between us….he loves someone else….h-he d-doesn't think of me that way. He thinks I-I'm a silly little girl w-who c-can't even handle her powers properly…." Tears were already brimming at the corner of my crimson eyes.

"So, are you saying that you cannot compare yourself to a dead girl?"

"H-How did you know s-she w-was dead?"

"You keep forgetting that I can see through your soul. But let me tell you this…you do not know if he likes you or not unless you tell him, right?...you never know…he might just feel the same way about you." She gave me a sudden smile which transformed her face completely and even made me feel better. I guess she wasn't a bad person after all, even though she was creeping me out. But why was she telling me all this?

"The reason I'm telling you this is because once upon a time, I too was in such a situation…..I too was in love with a man…but…..I couldn't confess. In the end he married someone else and left me all alone." Her eyes displayed her pain as she wiped a few tears that had come out of her eyes.

"But there aren't any people here…." At this Baba oba-san looked at me surprised.

"Why! Who on Earth told u such a thing. There's a village just a few hours from here….that's where I used to live and that's where I first met him…" Tears filled her eyes she quickly wiped them away.

"Now, enough of my love counseling session, there must be some reason why you visited old grandma Baba….no one even visits me now…..who would want to come visit an old hag like me…" She was weeping bitterly by now…

**No one's POV**

Baba's eyes filled with tears and a bitter chuckle left her lips. Ayano felt sorry for the woman and felt like hugging her but refrained herself because she felt she didn't know the woman well enough.

"Weren't you going to ask me something dear?"

"Uh…Oh yes…you see…" With that she poured out the entire story about the maze and what had happened to her.

"Oh…I see…so you were transported back to this dimension.." Ayano nodded.

"Doesn't the sun ever shine in this place?/ And why is there no one living here except you? Don't u have relatives?" Ayano asked her.

" No…I have relatives but none of them want to nave anything to do with me…What's this 'sun' that you're talking about?" Baba asked her in return, eyes filled with curiosity.

" S-So you don't know what the sun is? The sun! The sun is the star around which the nine planets revolve of course!" Ayano explained.

Baba oba-san frowned. "No, I've never heard of this 'sun'."

"You mean there's always darkness in this place….no light?/" Baba oba-san nodded.

"NO WAY! YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT I'M STRANDED IN A PLACE THAT HAS NO LIGHT WHAT SO EVER! I'M DOOMED!"

* * *

**With Mayumi and Yuji**

"Yuji! We've been jumping for such a long time to avoid these stupid stones! I don't think I can keep this up any longer!" Mayumi wailed.

"Mistress, we have to do this for the Tsuabuki family…..we've got to win this…"

"I guess so."

Just then Mayumi tripped on a stone on the road and then…a bright light erupted….

"YUJI!"

"MISTRESS!"

* * *

**Ok another cliffhanger. Pls don't hate me. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Baba oba-san is an OC. I know...its a stupid name...couldn't come up with anything better!**

**So Ayano met a creepy old, kind woman in the next dimension! What about Kazuma? What's he doing? What happened to Mayumi and Yuji? Catherine and Alicia….what happened to them!?**

**Special thanks to all those who have reviewed. Thanks for all the favs/follows.**

**Stay tuned for the next chappy of this story! Until next time!**

**_P.S:- Please review, reviews are the motivation that drives me to continue writing._**


	7. Ch 7 Different Adventures

**Well, I'm back. Sorry for the late update. I had lots of studying to do. Anyways, I hope you like this chappy!**

* * *

**_Ch.7 DIFFERENT ADVENTURES_**

* * *

**With Mayumi and Yuji**

The light that erupted after Mayumi tripped was so bright that both of them had to shield their eyes so that they wouldn't become blind. After some time the light disappeared completely. Both Yuji and Mayumi opened their eyes.

"What happened?," Mayumi asked Yuji with confusion "I thought something big would happen…..but …."

There was nothing unusual about them or their surroundings. Mayumi groggily stood up but immediately sat down again.

"Are you ok mistress?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore." At this Yuji breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you fine Yuji?"

"Yes I'm alright…..but I feel weird …..like something's missing…..something's wrong…..but I can't put my finger on what it is…"

Mayumi stood up and said "I feel the same way…."

Yuji suddenly snapped his fingers. "I've had this feeling before, when that Ren Kannagi defeated me and drained my powers." He tried to use his powers but nothing happened.

"As I thought, we've lost our powers."

"What?"

"I think the stone that you tripped on triggered this…."

"Oh no….what have I done…I'm such an idiot!"

"There's no point in arguing now….we need to start walking so that we can reach the finish line. There's also a time limit you know." Mayumi turned but stopped abruptly.

"Say Yuji….wasn't there a turn right here….I don't think the length of the road was so long…."

"Oh no!"

"What is it!?/I hate it when you say that!" She wailed "Something's wrong right?"

Yuji nodded." It seems that the length of the path has become longer."

"You mean we've shrinked in size?"

"No we haven't. We're the same size that we were before. It seems that the stone made the path 3 dimensional. That means that it only made the path longer and roundabout. I think this way is twice the length of the previous one."

"Oh no…..so you mean to say that the maze has become twice the length for us!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. So now instead of wasting time let's start walking."

He started walking ahead and Mayumi followed, silently thanking God that they hadn't been separated or transported to another dimension.

* * *

**With Catherine and Alicia**

Catherine and Alicia had come across many hungry 'insect' looking monsters on their way. And because of their small size and even smaller power, the two poor girls had to run most of the time, hiding in the shadows and separating from each other and meeting up again after they managed to throw off the monster.

This time they didn't meet. Alicia forgot her way in all that running and couldn't figure out which way to go!

'Oh no…I managed to separate from Cath…what am I going to do now.' she thought to herself. Suddenly she saw a pair of feet…..human feet…..but because of her small size, she couldn't see who that person was from her small height.

She screamed for help but the person couldn't hear her. 'I'VE GOT TO MAKE THIS PERSON HEAR ME.' She thought with determination and fire in her blue eyes.

* * *

**With Kazuma**

After separating from Ayano, Kazuma had started walking through what he called a 'stupid' maze. He was floating above the ground to prevent the pebbles but surprisingly couldn't keep it up for long. It seemed as if some hidden force was preventing him from staying in the air for long.

'What a pain' he thought looking at the stones in front of him. Avoiding them wasn't so hard for him but it was still a huge effort and he didn't like to do much of that unless completely necessary. He sighed wishing Ayano was there. At least she could entertain him with that 'interesting' and fiery personality of hers. He chuckled when he thought about her. Suddenly he stopped.

There was fire coming from the ground in tiny fountains. He stopped and looked downwards. There was nothing there. Thinking that this was one of the maze's stupid tricks, he started to continue on his way when….

There was a poof sound behind him, followed by the bright light. He turned around abruptly in astonishment thinking that maybe Ayano had returned. But it wasn't her…..it was Alicia.

Alicia looked around sheepishly "Oh it's you….um….Kazuma right?"

"Yup that's me."

"Eh….where's your partner?" She started looking around for Ayano.

"We got separated." Kazuma answered simply. Alicia blinked.

"Separated?/ That means we're the same. I too got separated from Cath. You see, she tripped on one of these pebbles and then we shrinked in size. Well, after that we had a lot of nerve-wracking experiences and we managed to get separated." She said, not willing to tell him about them running from what seemed like a little insect in real size.

"Oh….this maze is real irritating huh…."

"Yes I agree. My legs are still paining from all that running."

"Running?" he asked. Alicia's blue eyes widened when she realized that she had let her tongue slip.

U-U-Uh No w-w-we had shrinked in s-size so we h-had to run to w-walk at o-our normal s-speed." She stammered while lying, a habit that she had from childhood. In truth they had only started running only because a giant insect monster was after them.

"Oh…ok" He said, thinking that the girl was mad to stammer for such a simple sentence.

"So why don't we join forces until one of us finds our partners?" Alicia asked. Actually, she felt a little scared to go through this bizarre maze alone.

"Sure. I guess that isn't against the rules, so fine." he answered.

* * *

**With Ayano**

Ayano was still stuck in the other dimension, talking to Baba-oba san.

"So you mean that there's no sun here, no people within two hours walking distance?" Baba oba san nodded.

"Ok so do you have any idea about how I can get out of this dimension?"

"My dear, your story is fascinating, but I'm afraid I can't help you. Maybe you can find out something at the village."

"But you said that it'll take two hours for me to walk there. I don't think I have that much time to spare." Ayano said, rubbing her paining knees from all the walking she had done until she found Baba oba-san's hut.

"Yes it will take two hours, my dear. But maybe this will interest you…."she sighed hesitating to tell Ayano something that she knew.

"What? Please tell me." Ayano prodded her.

"A-All right. You see, when I lived in the village, I heard that there was a place that the towns people considered haunted and magical." Ayano leaned forward in her chair listening attentively.

Baba oba-san continued "When people went there, they would never return. Some people who went there returned but injured very badly. When asked what had happened to them, they would only shiver and keep silent. The people thought that monsters lived there, so they never visited that place again. Maybe that place is your way out of here."

"Ok….then I'd like to go there. Can you please give me directions?" Ayano asked her eagerly.

"I will give you directions, only because I want to help you, nothing else. But you must promise to be careful. Promise me that you will return as soon as you see danger." Baba oba-san said with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I told you that I was a spell caster right? I'm sure I can manage a hundred of those monsters that you told me about." Ayano said with confidence.

"But you must promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Those monsters or whatever they are seem very vicious and dangerous." Baba oba san said "Promise me now!"

"I promise that I'll be careful and act logically not rashly." Ayano promised sincerely.

Baba oba-san seemed satisfied and took a piece of paper and wrote down directions to the 'magical' place which was only one hour's walking distance from her hut.

"Please be careful. And promise me that if you get out of here, someday you'll tell that guy that you like him."

Ayano nodded. "And you promise me that you too will take care of yourself and return to your family. I don't know what happened between you two but whatever it is, I'm sure they still love you."

Baba oba-san smiled "They never said they hated me, I was the one that assumed that they did. Maybe they'll give me a second chance."

Ayano smiled. She took her scarf off the purple turtle neck that she was wearing and put the scarf around Baba oba-san's neck. "You'll catch a cold. It's chilly out here."

"But you'll feel cold too especially in that white skirt and sleeveless top."

"It's alright. I'm a fire artist and this weather isn't chilly for me. You keep the scarf, it'll keep you warm."

Baba oba-san's eyes filled with tears." You're a nice, kind child. No one has ever visited, talked or gifted this old hag anything in a long, long time. May God bless you."

Ayano turned to leave but stopped suddenly, turned and gave Baba san a hug. In the few minutes that they talked, Ayano had developed a liking to this old woman, no mater how bad she looked or poor clothes that she wore. Ayno was sure that she would miss her.

"I'm sure your family still loves you, so please talk to them." She pulled back and smilled at the old lady .Baba san was weeping saying that no one had smiled at her for years.

Ayano opened the door and walked out. Baba san followed , again telling her to take care. Ayano said goodbye and started walking, waving at the old lady as she went. She sighed, thinking about the long journey that was ahead of her.

* * *

**_Ohhh so Mayumi and Yuji are in trouble. Alicia teemed up with Kazuma? And Ayano set of on a journey to fight bad guys to leave the weird dimension! What about Catherine? Has she returned to her normal size or is she still in shrinked form?_**

**_So, how was it? I managed to include all the three groups in this chapter. This chapter is a little longer to make up for my delay in updating. Tell me if you liked it or not. Any advice or constructive criticism is gladly accepted. If you guys have any doubt about the story then you can ask that in your review or pm me._**

**_Special thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed and selected my story as one of their favorites._**

**_I'll try to update as soon as possible so pls bear with me. Luv you guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story._**

**_Until next time!_**


	8. Author's Note

Sorry for the late updating. But I'm afraid it'll take me time to update. I've got exams and my dad's not well and in hospital so I'm going to my cousin's home to stay for some time. Hope u guys understand.

I want to thank all of those who have supported, reviewed, followed and chosen my story as one of your favorites.

I'd specially like to thank animecrazylover4ever and Scarlet Ammo 19. They've always supported me. Scarlet Ammo 19 is an amazing writer. So sis, YOU ROCK!

Thanx to Moonbunny1 for liking my story so much and giving me so much support.I can't thank all of u guys cuz I don't have that much time but thanx all the same! Sorry again:(

Until next time!


	9. Ch 8 Battle!

**_My exams are finally over! My dad's health is much better too….Well, I never expected to get so many reviews and so many supporters. I would like to thank all of you guys for your continuous support and understanding…it means a lot to me….also, from now on Alicia is going to call Catherine 'Cath', its like her nickname…..u could say that her name is too big and I'm just lazy so I don't want to type all of it…..hahahaha lol….anyways, on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. Just this fanfic._**

**Ch. 8 - Battle!**

**With Alicia and Kazuma( They met each other and teamed up as mentioned in the previous chapter.)**

_Alicia's POV_

This guy was strong. There was no denying that. She could feel the immense amount of magic power emit from his body. Well….he was good looking too…..oh no what was she thinking!

She was busy making weird expressions the whole time. Her face went from astonished to embarrassed and back again. Suddenly she noticed Kazuma look at her with his eyebrows raised. I suddenly felt ashamed and walked with my head bent down. He looked away and suddenly stopped. I looked up to see what stopped him. OH NO! A dreadful feeling overcame me.

**With Mayumi and Yuji**

_Mayumi's POV_

We were walking in silence…..trying to walk as fast as possible due to the effect of the magic that made the way longer for us. We turned a corner and stopped.

"Fancy running into u here Kazuma Yagami ! Ohhh and Alicia McDonald is here too! What happened to Ayano chan, Kazuma? Got separated?" I asked the contractor and his temporary partner in surprise.

"Yeah we did."

_No one's POV_

This was it. According to the rules of the maze, once two teams met each other, they would have to fight. Alicia's brow dripped of perspiration. She never liked fighting very much unlike her obnoxious cousin Catherine. She looked at the couple that stood opposite them. They were strong. Defeating them would definitely be very tough. But on the other hand, they themselves weren't that weak. After all, she had the legendary contractor on her side. This thought had Alicia heave a sigh a relief.

Suddenly Mayumi screamed "THE FIRST ONE TO ATTACK IS THE WINNER!" With that, the ground under Alicia suddenly transformed.

Alicia's fighting instincts suddenly took over. She quickly jumped out of the way. She looked over to see what Kazuma was up to. She saw him fighting against Yuji. '_So defeating Mayumi is all up to me then._'

Alicia summoned a fire ball in her right hand. Even though she wasn't as strong as Catherine, she still was powerful. The ground under her started transforming into lava (like how Ren defeated Yuji at the beach).

"You seriously think that your little trick is going to stop me?" Mayumi mocked "I am not the heir to the Tsuabuki family for nothing. So what if I can't transform the ground under you….I can still transform the ground _around _you!"

The ground around Alicia's lava started transforming. Alicia let out a grunt of frustration. '_She had to win this! Not for herself but for her family …..no more importantly for her aunt!'_

The ground around Alicia transformed into a cage. Alicia was trapped. She tried firing fireballs at the cage walls but they still did not budge. She tried until most of her magic was gone. She fell down on her knees, head held down in despair.

_'I'm trapped! This woman is certainly strong. But that doesn't mean I can just stop fighting. I have to win this! I promised Aunt Rosella.'_ Alicia thought.

Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes. Her Aunt Rosella was the only person who completely loved her.

Her parents had died when she was just a toddler. Ever since that day, her Aunt Rosella, Catherine's mother and her mother's sister had decided to take her in and raise her. Her Uncle Robert was always against this. He believed that Alicia was no more than trash as her parents had run away from home to get married. Her Aunt Rosella had always defended her. She had argued with her husband and finally convinced him to take Alicia in and promised him that taking care of Alicia would only be her responsibility.

Alicia was given the surname 'McDonald' by her aunt so that she wouldn't have any trouble in society. Her Uncle continued to ignore her. He loved his children and praised them for their good deeds, if they ever did any. But not Alicia. When she succeeded in studies or her training, her aunt was the only person who congratulated her with a sweet smile. The servants treated her well, but not with happy faces. Apparently they had been told that Alicia's priorities were only second to her cousins and other family members. So if any of the maids were called while attending to Alicia's needs, then she left immediately without a word or greeting. Alicia never took much help from the servants unless completely necessary.

Alicia's aunt was strict but kind at heart. She never pampered her children nor did she pamper Alicia. Though she did treat her niece like the rest of her children, and for that Alicia for forever grateful.

When her aunt had arranged for her to accompany her cousin Catherine to solve some maze, Alicia had immediately agreed. The words her aunt told her still sounded in her ears.

_"Alicia my dear, I've arranged for you to go to Japan with Catherine and solve the maze mission that I told you about. The opponents will probably be strong, but you must win. You must prove to your uncle that you're as good as Catherine when it comes to magic. Try your best dear and you will succeed. You must give it your all. It doesn't matter if you lose or win. All that matters is that you give it your all and do not stop attacking until you are completely defeated!" _These words kept circulating around Alicia's head and soon became a mantra. '_I have to win.' _That was all that the poor girl thought about.

Alicia started to gather the fire spirits. She was going to finish this in one single blow. A gigantic fire ball appeared in her right hand. She threw it with all her might at a surprised Mayumi's face. There was a huge explosion. After the smoke cleared, she saw Mayumi lying on the ground unconscious.

Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up to see Kazuma walking towards her.

"Wow! That was some move that you just did!" Alicia blushed at the compliment. She looked over to see Yuji unconscious.

"So you won as well, I see."

"Yeah he was tough, but not strong enough." Kazuma answered while smirking. "So let's get going then."

"But…..what about them?" Alicia asked looking towards the currently unconscious Tsuabuki family representatives.

As if in answer to her question, Mayumi and Yuji's bodies started glowing. Afterwards the glow disappeared along with their bodies.

Alicia blinked once, then twice. "What just happened?"

Suddenly in front of them words started appearing in thin air. They said '_You have managed to defeat one opponent. The losers have been disqualified from the maze. From now on, only two teams will be competing. However, a new rule will therefore be introduced. If the members of the two teams get separated then even if one partner reaches the finish line, his or her team will not be declared the winner. Remember, you will have to reach the end of the maze with your allotted partner within the time limit to attain victory. ALL THE BEST. MAY THE BEST TEAM WIN!'_

"So if we don't get reunited with Ayano chan and Catherine then even if one of us reaches the finish line, we won't be the winner right?"

"Right." Kazuma confirmed from her.

The words slowly started disappearing the way they had appeared.

'_I have to find Cath and win this. I'll give it my all!'_ Alicia nodded her head in determination, fire burning in her blue eyes.

**With Ayano**

Poor Ayano was still walking in the darkness. The only light coming from her fire lit hand.

'How much longer is it going to take?' she thought 'It's been almost two hours. The place Baba oba san mentioned must be close.'

Her fire slowly showed a deep cave. The shadows made by her fire were giving Ayano the creeps. But she couldn't put out the light. She sighed, walking slowly into the tunnel. So far she had not felt any supernatural power, but you never knew.

Eventually finding no mysterious powers, she began wondering if this really was the place that the old lady had mentioned. Her doubts were soon confirmed. A second later she saw something that made her eyes widen in horror. She stood in shock. In front of her were about a hundred monsters and worse of all, all of them looked _very_ powerful.

**_Well, I managed to finally write a chapter. I must say, it took me a lot of time. I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best to show a fighting scene. I know, Alicia's past is very sad but I wanted to give her character more background. _**

**_Thanx to SapphiRubyCrys , Just dance,_** **_Uooooonsinkgia,_** **_Uooootjsibfos, Lucy, trueblue51, dearheadlights, sweetserenity13, tomoyo545, Koalo, Scarlet Ammo 19, animecrazylover4ever, _** **_RanmaAndAkane4Love,_** **_A-ccentric,_** **_Moonbunny1 and others for reviewing to the previous chapter. I think I included all the names!_**

**_If you like what I'm writing then please review. Any advice or corrections are gladly accepted. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Guests please write a name while reviewing. _**

**_Until Next Time! _**


End file.
